Ben 10: Kingdom Hearts
Movie by Kross about Heartless and Nobodies as Ben 10 aliens. Plot First Strike Nobodies Wildmutt, and Ult. Big Chill broke into the Heartless Dimension. Heartless Goop attacked Nobody Ult. Big Chill(NUBC) and NUBC froze him solid, killing him. Heartless Humungausour and Diamondhead surrounded Wildmutt and killed him. Nobody Ult. Big Chill: I gotta get out of here! Heartless Jetray flew up to him and blasted him with eye lasers. NUBC flew out of the dimension and went to his own Heartless Vilgax: They struck first, and Earth will be covered in darkness with our fury and power. Darkness on Earth Ben, Gwen and Kevin are drinking smoothies near a canyon when 3 Heartless attack them - Heartless Atomix, Heartless Heatblast and Heartless Jetray. Gwen defeated Heartless Jetray by freezing his wings and making him fall down into the canyon. Kevin was wrestling with Heartless Heatblast while Ben turned into NRG. NRG absorbed the radiation from Heartless Atomix, leaving him as a few bones and armor. NRG then blasted Heartless Heatblast off Kevin and into the canyon. NRG: Vhat vas zat about? Kevin: Those were Heartless, dark versions of people created by dark magic. Gwen: I am sensing more of these 'Heartless', and they are attacking D.C., as well as every capital of every major country in the world. NRG: Lets start vith D.C. NRG transformed into Clockwork and telepoted the team to D.C. At D.C. the Heartless Vreedle Bros attacked the gang. Clockwork: What happened to you? Heartless Vreedle Bros: We enbraced the darkness, and shall destroy you! to be completed... Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *sora from kingdom hearts *riku from kingdom hearts *king mickey from kingdom hearts Heartless Leaders *Heartless Vilgax *Heartless Ja'ra *Heartless Vreedle Bros *Heartless Zs'Skayr Grunts *Heartless Atomix(deceased) *Heartless Benmummy *Heartless Benwolf *Heartless Big Chill *Heartless Big Chill Baby *Heartless Chromastone *Heartless Diamondhead *Heartless DNAlien *Heartless Echo Echo *Heartless Ghostfreak *Heartless Eye Guy *Heartless Goop(deceased) *Heartless Heatblast(deceased) *Heartless Humungausor *Heartless Jetray(apparently deceased) *Heartless Rath *Heartless Spidermonkey *Heartless Swampfire *Heartless Ripjaws Allies *Dark Driscoll *Forever Knights Nobodies Leaders *Nobody Andreas *Nobody Ra'ad *Nobody Bivalvan *Nobody P'andor Grunts *Nobody Stone Golem *Nobody Ultimate Cannonbolt *Nobody NRG *Nobody AmpFibian *Nobody Ultimate Echo Echo *Nobody Armodrillo *Nobody Brainstorm *Nobody Lodestar *Nobody Stinkfly *Nobody Ultimate Big Chill *Nobody Ultimate Humungausor *Nobody Ultimate Spidermonkey *Nobody Water Hazard *Nobody Wildmutt(deceased) *Nobody XLR8 In-Betweens *Shadowdawn Aliens Used *NRG *Clockwork Galleries Heartless Leaders Vilgax__Heartless_Leader_by_Wheelz14.png|Vilgax, Leader of the Heartless Heartless Vilgax Cyborg.PNG|Heatless Vilgax Cyborg Heartless_Leader__Highbreed_by_Wheelz14.png|Ja'ra Heartless_Leader__Vreedle_Bros_by_Wheelz14.png|Vreedle Bros Ghostfreak__Heartless_Leader_by_Wheelz14.png|Zs'Skayr Heartless Ghostfreak cloaked.PNG|Zs'Skayr Cloaked Grunts Heartless_Atomix_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Atomix Heartless_Benmummy_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Benmummy Heartless_Benwolf_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Benwolf Heartless_Big_Chill_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Big Chill Heartless_Big_Chill_Baby_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Big Chill Baby Heartless_Chromastone_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Chromastone Heartless_Diamondhead_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Diamondhead Heartless_DNAlien_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless DNAlien Heartless_Echo_Echo_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Echo Echo Heartless_Eye_Guy_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Eye Guy Heartless_Ghostfreak_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Ghostfreak Heartless_Goop_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Goop Heartless_Heatblast_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Heatblast Heartless_Humongosaur_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Humungausor Heartless_Jetray_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Jetray Heartless_Rath_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Rath Heartless_Spidermonkey_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Spidermonkey Heartless_Swampfire_by_Wheelz14.png|Heartless Swampfire heartless_ripjaws_by_wheelz14-d39o4ut.png|Heartless Ripjaws Allies Dark Forever King by DivineRoseBoot.jpg|Driscoll, the Dark Forever King Nobodies Leaders Nobody Andreas.PNG|Nobody Andreas Nobody Bivalvan.PNG|Nobody Bivalvan Nobody P'andor.PNG|Nobody P'andor Nobody Ra'ad.PNG|Nobody Ra'ad Grunts Nobody Stone Golem.PNG|Nobody Stone Golem Nobody Ultimate Cannonbolt.PNG|Nobody Ultimate Cannonbolt Nobody NRG.PNG|Nobody NRG nobody_ampfibian_by_wheelz14-d2rv66y.png|Nobody AmpFibain Heartless_Ultimate_Echo_Echo_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Ultimate Echo Echo Nobody_Armodrillo_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Armodrillo Nobody_Brainstorm_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Brainstorm Nobody_Lodestar_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Lodestar Nobody_Stinkfly_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Stinkfly Nobody_Ultimate_Big_Chill_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Ultimate Big Chill nobody_ultimate_big_chill_wing_by_wheelz14-d325aj4.png|Nobody Ultimate Big Chill w/ wings Nobody_Ultimate_Humongosaur_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Ultimate Humungausor nobody_ultimate_spidermonkey_by_wheelz14-d363utz.png|Nobody Ultimate Spidermonkey Nobody_Waterhazard_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Water Hazard Nobody_Wildmutt_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody Wildmutt Nobody_XLR8_by_Wheelz14.png|Nobody XLR8 In-Betweens Nobody Alien x.PNG|Shadowdawn Battles Nobody Ult. Big Chill vs Heartless Goop.PNG|Goop vs Ult. Big Chill Dead Nobody Wildmutt.PNG|Humungausor and Diamondhead standing over Wildmutt's corpse Heartless Jetray vs Nobody Ultimate Big Chill.PNG|Jetray vs Ult. Big Chill Category:Movies Category:Krosskothen